higurashinonakukoronifandomcom_de-20200216-history
Sühne Kapitel 4 - Invasion der Erde
In einer Telefonzelle telefoniert Rena mit Oishi. Sie sprechen über die Sonozaki-Familie und dass sie glauben, dass die Sonozakis hinter den Notizbüchern, die Rena von Miyo bekommen hat, her sind. Die Sonozaki-Familie soll demnach einen großen bioterroristischen Anschlag planen, um die Furcht vor Oyashiro-sama wiederherzustellen. Oishi verrät Rena, dass Miyos Obduktion ergeben hat, dass sie schon 24 Stunden tot war, als man sie fand. Also muss sie beim Watanagashi-Fest, als Rena und ihre Freunde sie trafen, schon tot gewesen sein. Oishi meint aber, es sei vielleicht nur ein Fehler der Mediziner in der Präfektur Gifu, wo die Leiche gefunden wurde. Rena sagt ihm zum Abschied, er solle bitte die Verschwörung aufdecken. Sie werde einige Zeit untertauchen. Nach dem Gespräch mit Rena bekommt Oishi von Kumagai die schreckliche Nachricht, dass Kasai Tatsuyoshi, die rechte Hand von Akane Sonozaki, hinter Rena Ryuugu her sei. Wenn Kasai aktiviert wird, handelt es sich normalerweise um eine sehr ernste Angelegenheit. Oishi will das Haus der Ryuugu-Familie überwachen, doch dann erfährt er, dass Rena einige Hunderttausend aus der Geldkassette ihres Vaters genommen hat und damit verschwunden ist. Mion und Keiichi sprechen über Renas Verschwinden und über die Leichen, die sie und ihre Freunde versteckt haben. Mion sagt Keiichi, dass sie erfahren hat, dass der Wald, in dem sie die Leichen vergruben, teilweise abgeholzt werden soll. Daher hat sie die Leichenteile vorsichtshalber an einem sicheren Ort auf dem Sonozaki-Anwesen versteckt. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die Sonozaki-Familie Rena vor der Polizei beschützen will, ebenso wie die Polizei sie vor der Sonozaki-Familie schützen will. Nachdem Mion weggefahren ist, macht sich Keiichi Sorgen um Rena und hat eine Vermutung, wo sie sein könnte. Rena versteckt sich auf dem Schrottplatz, in "ihrem" Wohnwagen. Dort hört sie, wie zwei Polizisten nach ihr suchen. Einer der Polizisten bekommt jedoch die Nachricht, dass sie bei den Getreidespeichern gesehen wurde, und sie fahren weg. Rena erinnert sich an Oishis Auskunft über die Unstimmigkeit bei Takanos Tod und an eine These aus Takanos Notizbüchern. Daraufhin kratzt sie sich am Hals und glaubt Maden in ihrem Blut zu sehen. Da Keiichi sich Sorgen um Rena macht, fährt er zum Schrottplatz. Rena war gerade auf dem Weg, sich ein anderes Versteck zu suchen. Sie sagt zu Keiichi, er solle ihr nicht folgen, und er solle nicht wissen, wo sie hingeht. Keiichi erklärt ihr zögernd, dass Mion sie woanders versteckt hatte, da der Wald bald abgeholzt werden sollte. Rena redet plötzlich über eine "Wahrheit", dass die Parasiten von Außerirdischen stammen. Jeder, der versucht, die Außerirdischen zu stoppen, werde von den Außerirdischen durch eine Kopie ersetzt. Sie spricht davon, dass es von Miyo eine Kopie gebe und auch von ihr selbst. Keiichi widerspricht ihr und versucht sie wieder in die Realität zu holen. Rena fällt plötzlich zu Boden. Als Keiichi ihr aufhelfen will, stößt sie ihn zurück. Sie sagt Keiichi, dass sie Oishi beauftragt hatte, Nachforschungen über alle zu machen, und so über Keiichis Taten, bevor er nach Hinamizawa ging, erfahren hat. Damals besorgte sich Keiichi eine Softair-Pistole. Aus Frust fing er an, damit auf jüngere Kinder auf dem Schulweg zu schießen. Diese Vorfälle kamen in die Medien, Eltern hatten Angst um ihre Kinder und die Polizei versuchte, die Schulkinder zu beschützen. Aber erst als Keiichi nach einiger Zeit seinen Eltern ein Geständnis machte, endete die Sache. Seine Eltern schützten nicht zuletzt mit viel Geld Keiichi vor schlimmeren Folgen und er blieb weitgehend ungeschoren. Keiichi bricht in Tränen aus, als er Renas Anklage hört. Rena will nicht mehr mit Keiichi befreundet sein, da - wie sie sagt - Freunde keine Geheimnisse voneinander haben. Am nächsten Tag treffen sich die Freunde in der Schule und reden über Rena. Keiichi erzählt ihnen von seiner Vergangenheit. Die anderen Mitglieder des Clubs finden es nicht schlimm, dass er Geheimnisse vor ihnen hatte. Mion sagt, wenn Freundschaft bedeute, dass sie vor ihren Freunden jedes Geheimnis offenbaren müsste, dann wollte sie keine Freunde. Und Satoko meint, es komme darauf an, wie Keiichi jetzt sei, und nicht auf die Vergangenheit. Plötzlich erinnert sich Keiichi daran, dass er in Onikakushi-hen seinen Freunden misstraut und Rena und Mion getötet hat. Mion wollte ihm damals keine tödliche Spritze geben, wie er glaubte, sondern sie zog einen Filzstift aus der Tasche, um "Werde bald wieder gesund" auf sein Hemd zu schreiben. Rena kniete vor ihm, während er auf sie einschlug, und bat ihn bis zuletzt, ihm zu vertrauen. Statt sich vor seinen Schlägen zu schützen, hielt sie ihm die Arme entgegen. Keiichi weint über seine Taten, während Satoko und Mion ratlos davorstehen. Dann fragt Chie, was los ist, aber Satoko und Mion laufen zu ihr und beruhigen sie. Rika sagt Keiichi, dass sie weiß, was mit ihm passiert ist. Dass er sich an Dinge erinnern konnte, die in einer anderen Welt passiert sind, ist für sie ein Wunder. Sie sagt, er wisse nun sicher, was Rena gerade durchmache. Keiichi sagt, dass er es weiß und nun Rena genauso helfen will, wie sie ihm damals bedingungslos zu helfen versuchte. Rika spricht in ihrer erwachsenen Persönlichkeit und versichert Keiichi, dass sie zusammen mit ihm gegen das Schicksal kämpfen werde. Als Satoko und Mion zurückkommen, umarmt Keiichi Mion, um sie für die Dinge, die er ihr in der anderen Welt antat, um Verzeihung zu bitten. Die Sonozaki-Familie, vertreten durch Akane, Kasai und Mion, hat Oishi und Kumagai sowie einen Kollegen in ein Restaurant eingeladen. Sie versucht die Polizisten zu überzeugen, dass ihr Interesse an Rena privat ist und sich die Polizei keine Sorgen darum zu machen braucht. Aber Oishi beharrt darauf, dass die Sonozaki-Familie Böses im Sinn hat und Rena wegen der Notizbücher zum Schweigen bringen will. Kasai gibt daraufhin den Polizisten einige Notizbücher von Miyo, die in den Besitz der Sonozaki-Familie gelangt sind. In den Büchern stehen verschiedene Theorien von Miyo, die offenbar pure Fantasie sind. Oishi merkt voller Zorn, dass er dabei ist, sich lächerlich zu machen. Er überlässt Kumagai den Rest der Verhandlung und es wird vereinbart, dass die Sonozaki-Familie Rena der Polizei übergeben wird, zusammen mit einem Rechtsanwalt, der Rena helfen soll. Währenddessen ist Rena mit ihrer Machete auf dem Weg zur Erfüllung ihrer Mission. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni)